Ghosts
by 1black-wings1
Summary: Caroline and London, best freinds both dead. Kol and Klaus brothers just there for a drink. The start of a dark road filled with new places, old enemies and Love that will conquer all. May become M in later chapters. Please reveiw.
1. the beginning

Four things you should know about me,

1. I died in a basement

2. The building and the basement were turned into a night club for other dead things

3. I work and live there as a bartender

4. I am a ghost

At this point most of you would be shocked, scared, screaming, oddly excited maybe? But before any of you go to extremes like calling the cops, the F.B.I, the government let me tell you a bit more about myself because a list can only go so far. My name is London (my mother had an obsession with cities), I think I had a last name but I forgot it so I replaced it with gale. The funny thing is in myths ghosts are always trapped in the same spot they died in, I might work in the same place I died in doesn't mean I don't go outside. Other unhuman things can see me; you might not see the girl (really hot girl) walk down the pathway but any creature that isn't human can see me just fine. I become super pissed when someone asks me how I died and would probably drive them insane (I can play with minds, hallucinations, mind control, etc.). My job allows me to see and hear things that could become useful in the future (so I can nail their asses).


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-80 years dead and I still look 21

I twisted by black hair between my fingers and I read the headlines, Murder, politics, what best to wear this year, the same stuff over and over again. Matchstick (my boss, her real name is Mary) ran to the balcony and jumped over it, she never did bother with the stairs. "Is that today's paper?" she asked

"Yeah, there's nothing interesting though" she grabbed the paper anyway and flipped to the middle

"Oh yes there is, listen to this" she sat down on a stool and lit a cigarette "A young woman in her twenty's was found dead in an alley surrounded by beer bottles and old newspapers. Reports claim that her throat was ripped out and her blood drained, this event comes close to Halloween and police think they might have a potential serial killer on their hands" matchstick blew smoke as she finished "so my little serial killer expert what do you say?" I thought for a moment

"Vampire, probably bid headed and very open about his nature, probably old" _shit_

"what?" she glared at me

"Stop reading my mind" she scolded

"You practically screamed it" she didn't say anything back

"So what's wrong?"

"I know one person in town who could do this and if he's in town that means his whole families in town"

"And that's bad?"

"That's very bad"

Two hours later-opening time

The bar began to fill with all the usuals, Damon and Stefan couldn't stop watching the untouchable Elena who was dancing really close to her twin Katerina, Tyler was staring at his ex, Caroline who was alone at the bar with me. "Maybe I should have stayed with him and just forgiven him?" she whispered

"Okay I'm cutting you off; you have had enough to drink"

"It's only my seventh shot of whiskey, come on London just one more" she wobbled slightly as she raised her hand to grab the bottle

"No" I moved quicker

"You're so mean" she whined. She kept talking but my attention drifted elsewhere, two men had just walked in one with sandy brown hair and blues, the other had chocolate brown hair that matched his eyes. They sat at the end of the bar both whispering to each other secretly, the sandy haired guy always looking over his shoulder, I roll my eyes _Vampires_ I thought. I walked down the bar leaving Caroline behind, the guy with the brown eyes caught my gaze and did a sweep of my body _perv "_what can I get you to drink?" I asked not bothering to smile

"Two whiskeys on the rocks" The blue eyed guy spoke

"Trying something new brother?" the other asked, blue eyes didn't answer

Kol P.O.V

The bartender was tall, one the lean side, her eyes always darting to the shadows. Her hands moved fast as she produced our drinks. I kept staring. Suddenly a man formed in the middle of the bar "can I have some service?" he shouted

"I am busy at the moment, please wait" the bartender answered through gritted teeth

"If I don't get some service in 30 seconds I will help myself" the woman stormed down the bar, anger in every step "what can I get you?"

"Don't scowl at me young lady or I put you in your place" everyone was now staring at the man

"I wouldn't say that to her" a man with pitch black hair spoke up

"Shut up Damon I can take care of myself"

"Can you?" the man asked smirking

"Yes you half ass twit, I can. Now what do you want?" the man lost his cool, broke the stool and stabbed the girl with a piece of wood. A blonde down the bar giggled, why she was giggling? The man looked smug and turned around to bow. Everyone then started laughing; the man looked confused until….. "Nice try but I'm not a vampire". The man whipped round just in time to see the bartender pull out the blood stained wood, she jumped over the bar and walked towards the man "I think this is yours" .She drove the piece of wood through his heart and he dropped Like a stone "the bars closed" no one moved "move NOW".

Caroline P.O.V

I marched out the door of the bar after London's outburst and nearly fell into the ditch; someone grabbed my hand just in time and pulled me up. I turned around to say thank-you when I froze, Tyler was standing there in front of me, I turned and walked away but he wouldn't let it go "wait" he grabbed my hand

"No you broke my heart and cheated on me so why don't you roll on back to your werewolf bitch"

"Don't call her a bitch"

"Let go"

"No"

"I think she said let go, mate" we both turned to see the sandy haired guy I had seen at the end of the bar.

"This is none of your business _mate_" Tyler sneered at the newcomer. The man grabbed Tyler's arm, I held bones snap "let go of her hand" Tyler let go, backed away before running off with his tail in-between his legs, the brown haired guy came over "nice show in the bar don't you think?"

"London does that a bit, and you two are?"

"Oh, this is my brother Kol and my name is Klaus" Klaus said

"Well it was nice meeting you both but I have to wake up early I'm planning a wedding"

"Who's wedding?" they both asked

"You probably don't know them"

"Give us a try, Love" Klaus counted

"Elena's and Elijah's wedding" they both looked at each other

"You're planning our brothers wedding" The shock in their voices rolled around the empty alley

"I didn't even know Elijah had any brothers"

"We didn't know he was getting married"

"I think it's time we payed our big brother a visit" Kol's smirk grew bigger

Klaus P.O.V

We said farewell to Caroline before making our way back to our hotel "so big bros getting married" _how did I not know? _ "Yes it seems so" I replied to Kol as I walked into the lobby.

"Should we contact him?"

"No, I think we should follow Caroline, find his house and make a sudden visit" Kol smiled as he opened our hotel room "now that sounds like a plan, I hope Caroline drags her friend with her"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, I also think about booze and murder"

"Brilliant" I said sarcastically


End file.
